The girl named Ryan
by Rg
Summary: There's a new girl at school, she likes ron, does Hermione have anything to say about this.
1. Chapter one The girl

By Shannon and Raina (my co writer)  
  
The girl name Ryan  
  
It was a cold and stormy night at Hogwarts and Harry Ron and Hermoione were sitting around playing wizards chess. It had been like this all day and they were tired of staying in doors. All of a sudden another flash of lighting boomed from outside the castle walls and just then a girl, whom they never saw before entered the room.  
  
" Who is that?" whispered Fred in a low voice so only George was able to hear.  
  
"I am Ryan" she replied to Fred in a calm voice. George's jaw dropped in amazement.  
  
"How did you hear me?" Fred asked in a questionable voice. Ryan gave him a slight smile and walked up to the dormitories. Everybody looked around to see if anybody knew whom he was but every one had the same confused look on their faces.  
  
The next day Harry Ron and Hermione saw Ryan in their potions class. Snape was in a particularly bad mood as usual and was pressing down on the Gryffindors. He gave Ryan a sinister glance and shoot her a question that only Hermione would know. Every one looked dumbfounded as he finished his question Hermione's hand shoot up quickly as usual but before her hand reach full length Ryan began to talk.  
  
"The answer is Apersondi a fungus that grows inside Cryanon tree." Even Hermione look bewildered for now she knew she had competition. Every one was wondering who this girl was.  
  
Hagrid was feeding fang when there was a knock at his front door he opened it to see his favorite 5th years Harry, Ron, Hermione.  
  
"Yeh just in time for a spot 'o tea I ave here." He spoke in a loud and friendly voice. Ron, Hermione and Harry gave each other a oh no look as they went the hut. Hagrid's tea was extremely famous for being strong and disgusting all at the same time. They sat down at the chairs that were too big to fit their miniature-sized bodies.  
  
Hermione was the first one to speak out of the four of them. " Can you believe that new girl?" " She is here for one day and seems to be running the place!" Ron and Harry gave a startled look towards each other, they never saw Hermione this mad unless she did got a A- on a test. " Well, she sure made me look twice at her." Harry whispered to Ron. Ron nodded in agreement, Hermione saw this and shoot him a dirty look. They walked back up to the their common room and sat down on a couch. For some strange reason no one else was in there at the time. A small creak came from the fat lady as Ryan walked in. "Hello." She said a little above a whisper. She sat down besides Ron as Hermione gave her a semi nasty look. Ryan gave her the same; Hermione blotted up and left the room.  
  
I do have a really idea for this story I just had trouble getting it started. Trust me it does get better! Review if you like but I don't care. 


	2. Chapter two saturday afternoon

I am not J.k. Rowling, I just wish I were.  
  
The next couple of weeks Ryan seems to be gets closer to Ron, Hermione and Harry. She hangs out with them in the common room, at lunch and in between classes. Harry and Ron don't mind in the least but Hermione is very annoyed by it.  
  
Ron POV Wow that Ryan girl is pretty awesome, I mean she's great an everything, classes, wizards chess everything. I wonder why Hermione doesn't like her? Must be she jealous. I hope she doesn't get mad at me for inviting Ryan to go to Hagrids with us on Saturday afternoon.  
  
Saturday afternoon rolls around and the four of them head off, Harry and Ryan walking besides each other and Ron and Hermione following them. They arrive at Hagrids and have sit in the over sized furniture. They talk to Hagrid about how they all dislike Snape and how is unfair then they head back to Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione POV  
  
I can't believe Ron and Harry actually invited her to go with us, I mean she gave me dirty looks the whole time we were there, or didn't anyone notice but me! Good thing she is walking with Harry and not with my man Ron.  
  
Ron POV Well that seemed to go well, they didn't even give each other dirty looks or anything. I hope Harry will remember the plan though or else I won't have time.  
  
" Umm.. Yes I almost forgot." Harry said as he rubbed his leg were Ron had kicked it. " I forgot to go tell Hagrid something, Ryan would you like to walk back with?"  
  
" Sure, if you two don't mind." She told him. " We are more then happy." Said Hermione. Harry and Ryan ran back to Hagrid's hut as Ron and Hermione slowly made their way up the hill towards the main doors. " Why don't we go down by the lake, it's a bueatiful day and we shouldn't waste it." Said Ron is a hopeful voice. Hermione gave him a slight smile and followed him down towards the lake. They both sat down in grass, Hermione sitting on Ron's old robes so she wouldn't get hers dirty. They both looked out at the crystal blue lake and saw the school octopus swimming lazily in the sun. " Hermione?" said Ron in a feeble voice. " Yes?" she answered looking at his blue eyes.  
  
" Um. well, you see, I was, well I was wondering if." he tailed off as if he forgot what he was going to say. " What is it Ron?" Hope filling inside her lungs almost taking her breath away. " Well I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" " Yes, of course!" She said with a huge smile on her face then reached over and gave him a hug. They both smiled at each other and leaned in closed their heads barley touching to watch the sunset.  
  
What will happen next? Will it work out, will they live happily ever after, or does Ryan have something to do about this? 


	3. Chapter 3 closer with malfoy

Nope I'm not jk, sry. Over the next three weeks everything is going great for Ron and Hermione. Every second they are together and loving it. Ryan gets closer and closer to the group and becomes very popular. The four of them where walking towards lunch and for the 1st time since attenend Hogwarts he wasn't getting stopped in the halls, it was Ryan. Everyone saying how nice she looked and how smart she was, (which really got Hermione mad.) Hermione POV Why am I the only one who can see who she really is, I don't understand it at all. They were about to sit down at the table with the other Gryffindors when their best friend came by for a short chat, Malfoy. " Ryan, I told you that you shouldn't hang around rejects like this, especially the mud bloods!" He turned away quickly with Crabbe and Goyle at his side. Hermione looked like she might slap him but just turned around was red in the face as Ron. " Wow, Ryan, you must be really popular, even the Syleriens like you." Said Neville from across the table. Ryan just looked at her plate and gave a small smile that no one but her could see. " Ron, I was wondering if you want to play a game a wizards chess when we get back to the common room?" asked Ryan. " Ummm... Sure." He answered. Hermione just gave her a nasty look, which Ryan shoots back at with the same look. The next day in Potions Malfoy came over to talk to Ryan. " So, Ryan how do you like Hogwarts?" asked Malfoy in a relaxed voice. "I like it just fine thanks, especially a certain redhead." " Do, you mean Weasley?" Malfoy hissed at her. " Yes, that would be the one." She said with a huge grin. Malfoy walked away from her in an angry stager. Malfoy POV I can't believe she likes a Weasley! What is going on, she's supost be mine, not that little red head freaks. But wait Weasley and Granger are going out, he'll never break that love feast up.. Or will he? I have to do something and fast.  
  
  
  
Ryan POV I can't believe I told Malfoy that. But it's true; I have to something so I can get Ron away from Hermione but what? Wait a minute I know the perfect spell.. Over the next couple of days Ryan was busy doing her " project" either in the common room or research in the library. " You know what is nice Harry?" Hermione asked with a huge grin on her face. " What?" With a puzzled look on his face. " Having the old gang back, just you. Ron, and I." " No, Ryan" she said with an even bigger smile then before. Both Ron and Harry nodded in agreement but really didn't mind that she hung around them as much as Hermione seemed too. " You know what?" said Harry. " What?" said Ron and Hermione at the same time." " I think that Malfoy has a little crush on Ryan!" whisper Harry with a devious smile on his face. They all cracked up laughing and Ron suggested that Harry should fix the two of them up. " Good, My potion is almost done, just one more week." Ryan said to herself in the common room as Fred and George came in to find her. " Hey!" they said in unison. "What ya doing?" asked Fred. " Oh, just a little research for potions class." Said Ryan looking at Fred and George with a huge smile on her face. What is going to happen next? What is the real potion that Ryan is working on, will Ryan ever go out with Malfoy? More to come. - RG 


	4. Chapter 4 the spice

Disclaimer- again, not jk.  
  
Harry thought about it, it would be really funny to see Ryan and Draco holding hands! But the thing was he hated Malfoy and actually didn't mind Ryan that much, compared to Hermione. As Harry, Hermione and Ron were going to their bedchambers Ryan walks in with a huge grin on her face. " And what are you so happy about Ryan?" Hermione said in a stuck up voice. " Nothing, I've just finished a little project I've been working on for a couple of weeks now." The three look at each other and wondered to themselves before heading up the stairs. The next morning it was back to normal with Ryan at their side, Ron and Harry didn't mind but Hermione kept Ron close to her and far ahead of Ryan and Harry. They sat down in class only to see their " favorite teacher" Professor Snape in one of his good moods. Ryan ended up sitting by Harry in the back while to Ron's great dislike sat in the front of the class with Hermione. " Look Hermione, I know you love to learn but do we really have to sit in the front of the class in this subject what about transfiguration?" Ron said with a hopeful look in his eyes. " No, I want you far away from Ryan, there's something that girl hiding I just can't figure it out !" Hermione hissed at him, so no one could hear.  
  
As the class went on, Gryffindor's losing house points as always, Harry noticed something that he hadn't before. See, Harry just thought Malfoy had a crush on Ryan because she always hanged around the people he hated most in this school, Harry, Hermione and Ron, and didn't want to put a beautiful girl like Ryan through what he thought was torture. Now he sees that he really does like her. All during class Malfoy kept looking at Ryan, Harry noticed all of this and more. He wrote her name a million times on this spell books and would little things to get her attention. He assumed that Ryan knew of him liking her, but by the looks of it she didn't know or just played dumb. Also she was a very bright girl and loved all her classes, even SNAPES! So maybe she was just ignoring him and really didn't notice.  
  
As Malfoy was writing her name over and over again and Harry trying to not to noticed Malfoy, Ryan was thinking about her "project". " All I need to do is slip some of this into Hermione lunch and the 1st person she sees she will fall in love with and RON will be mine!" Class ended finally and lunch was next. Ryan kept going over the plan again and again in her head making sure everything was right. She got her plate and made sure she was 1st to sit down and to save a sit for Hermione. As she was sitting down she pulled out the little bottle, which would change her life. " What ya got their Ry?" Asked George from across the table. " Oh, nothing." Ryan smiled " Just a little spice for my food." " "Sweet" said Fred reaching for the bottle. "Can I try some?" " Sure" Ryan was wondering herself if it would work and Fred was a great Ginny pig. So Fred put a little on his mashed potatoes and tried it, " yuck! This has got to the most discussing thing .." As he got up to get a new plate he noticed Eraina Davis, a Ravenclaw. " Well, Hello there Raina." Fred said in his most charming voice. " You wanna hook up some time?" Riana blushed and said "But I'm going out with your brother!" At this George got up and the next thing you see is two redheads in a rally. Ryan smiled to herself " this is going to work great!" Just then Ron, Harry and Hermoine sat down next to Ryan. " What's gotten into my stupid brothers, Ryan?" "Oh a lover's quarrel I suppose." She giggled. Then they all sat down and begin to eat their lunch.  
What will happen? Oh the possibility's( hehehehe. Hope you liked it. - Rg. 


End file.
